In systems with rotating blades, e.g., rotorcraft or wind turbines, precision balancing of the blades is essential to proper functioning of the system. Typically, the blades are balanced by either adding or subtracting weight to the blades in predetermined locations. For example, the balancing of helicopter blades in the span and chord directions is often accomplished using two separate weight pockets. A first weight pocket located along the pitch-change axis of the blade for span-wise balancing and a second weight pocket proximate the distal end of the blade for chord-wise balancing. These weight pockets are boxes that are affixed within the blade and have a cover that is flush with the surface of the blade. The weight pockets have a removable cover that allows a mechanic to either add or remove mass from either of the two pockets on the blade to affect the balance thereof. Removing the covers and adding/removing weights is time consuming and can lead to a number of issues created by removing the covers. Accordingly, there is a need for a faster, less labor intensive, less intrusive manner of balancing the blades. This disclosure provides a solution that enables a mechanic to quickly and easily balance a blade in the chord-wise and span-wise directions without the need to access the interior of the blade.